Orientation... Once More
Kaitlin and friends attend their final high school orientation, only to find out that the school has been taken over by the Cat Clan. Episode Summary Kaitlin is heading off to orientation, which nowadays just consists of picking up your schedule and locating your locker. Regardless, Kaitlin is glad to be almost done with high school. She reminiscences on all the memories she has made in high school and can't believe it'll all be over soon. When Kaitlin arrives, she notices that everybody is just standing outside. Kaitlin wonders what's going on. Kayla mentions that something is not right inside the school. Katie says someone, something, or some people are inside. Kaitlin goes inside to investigate. To Kaitlin's surprise, it's the Cat Clan, with their new leader, Kyle. Kaitlin wants to put a stop to the Cat Clan, however, the Cat Clan says that they're in charge of the school now. They have a whole list of evil classes that they're going to force the students to take. Kaitlin won't allow it. She goes back outside and calls for her friends' help. They all come in and confront the Cat Clan. Maddie mentions that the clan has increased in size since they last encountered. Kyle is pleased because he gained so many new members at CatCon. They ate lots of tuna, played Fortnite, watched CatDog, and they just had a blast. Savannah thinks the Cat Clan won't get away with any tricks this time. The clan begs to differ. They trap Kaitlin and friends, then Kyle heads to the tech office, where a new contraption awaits... which is the school itself. Kyle pushes a few buttons, and all of a sudden, the girls thinks the school is being lifted off the ground. Shannon hopes the school isn't shrinking again. But before they know it, the school is flying. Everyone outside watches in awe, and freaks out because of the girls that went inside. Laura and Emma both team up and go save the girls. But Emma questions how they're even going to get up there. Laura has an idea. She notices that the rocket-powered sleigh from a couple Christmases ago was left behind. The two hop on and blast off to the flying school. The cats surround the girls, and in a reversal of Asian culture, the cats are going to eat the girls. Maddy says it was nice knowing them all. That's when Laura and Emma burst in, and they're ready to pick a fight with the Cat Clan. The Cat Clan attacks Laura and Emma, but the two surprisingly beat them. Kaitlin is impressed. She can't thank Laura and Emma enough. Emma says they would've done the same thing for them. Everyone heads back home, and lets orientation resume normally. Production Information * CGI is used during the flying school sequences * The Asian joke was almost removed, but was kept for unknown reasons Trivia * "Mario, Travel the World" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard during Kaitlin's high school flashback sequence * The following episodes are seen in Kaitlin's flashbacks: ** "High School Troubles" ** "Biology Buddies" ** "Don't Doubt, Don't Pout" ** "Kaitlin and the Sports Car" ** "As the SAT Draws Closer" ** "Look Out, Here Comes Savannah!" ** "The Hardest Test Ever" ** "The Battle Between Savannah and Shannon" * Maddie mentions their last encounter with the Cat Clan, which was "Mind Games" * Kyle mentions ''Fortnite ''and ''CatDog '' * "Ruined Dragon Appears" from ''Super Mario Odyssey ''is heard when the girls get captured and the school transforms * Shannon mentions the events of "The Incredible Shrinking School" * Laura and Emma use the rocket-powered sleigh from "Santa Claus Ain't Comin' To Town" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles